Evil Secrets
by FangirlOverload
Summary: EJ is a close friend of the golden trio and is dating Fred Weasley. Perfect life right? Wrong. She's really Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter and she has a sister. And Fred is on the dark side along with her. Light-side Bashing


Chapter 1: Evil Secrets

I was now officially staying with the Weasleys for the summer. Which I was definately happy about. It would make spying on them so much easier. I knew Fred would help me of course but staying with them would be so much easier. Fred was my boyfriend... And the only one who knows about my secret, other than Hermione. I pretend to be the friendly muggleborn everyone thinks I am. Truthfully, I am Hermione Riddles twin sister. Yes, Riddle. Our father is Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Our mother? Bellatrix Riddle. Again, Yes, Riddle. The whole Lestrange thing was a fake. After Fred found out who my father is he excitedly explained that he believed in pure-blood supremacy too. He asked my father to be a spy for the dark side and spy on the order and his family.

* * *

I was in a Deatheater meeting. This was the meeting that my father would introduce Fred to the other deatheaters. That way this year when we had the big battle at the end of the year the Deatheaters know not to hurt Fred. I was only worried about Snape being here. I know he spies for the order.

"Everyone I would like to introduce someone to all of you. He is an ally. Not an enemy. He will fight by our side and if I hear anyone of you hurt him in anyway you will be severely punished. Mr. Weasley." He gestured to the door that slid open. Fred stepped in and a gasp escaped Draco's mouth. "Mr Fred Weasley has chosen his side and will fight against his family. He shall not be injured by any of you, you will not only feel my wrath but both of my daughters as well. I saw Mr. Malfoy flinch. He had not forgotten the last time he made father mad and we got to him.

Snape had a suspicious look in his eyes. I knew this was something he would tell the order.

* * *

I got to Grimmauld place the next. Deatheater meetings were held at night so Fred was able sneak out safely last night. However I still was not sure about Snape. So I was now in the order meeting. Since things had come to a full on war everyone was allowed to join the order, including me.

"Snape any news you can share?" Remus Lupin asked him.

"Extreme news. however it cannot be shared. The Dark Lord made me make an unbreakable vow. However this information is invaluable anf most be shared in some way if it kills me so be it." Snape explained. Everyone except Fred, Hermione and I were alarmed at the urgency. I shot him a warning look. He only glared back at me.

"What were the exact words you used in the vow?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I shall not speak to anyone that someone is following the Dark Lord." Snape repeated.

"So you should be able to point it out. Just not speak." George said.

"So point to who it is." Ron said getting out his wand. I shot a look to Fred and Hermione saying that if he does point to us, to play it off as lies. Snape raised one of his hands to point. His hand floated up to Fred. However it did not stop there. It floated next to me. Then to Hermione.

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"It is them. They are betraying us. They were all at the deatheater meeting. The Dark Lord introduced him specifically." He said pointing to Fred. "And said they are planning an invasion at the end of the year and they will be fighting on his side." snape finished and everyone looked at Fred.

"Now that has to be a lie." George said for once not joking.

"Not a joke Weasley. It is the truth." Snape replied.

"He's lying. Why would we be on the dark lords side?!" I screamed upset.

"Only his followers call him the dark lord." Snape replied. In a split second I looked at both Hermione and Fred. We all agreed to tell them the truth and flee.

"It's true, isn't it?" George asked heartbroken.

"Yes you idiots. Okay It's true. It toke you all long enough to find out and even then Snape had to tell you." I said.

"Why Hermione? Ej? Fred?" Ron stammered.

I shot a smirk in his direction. Hermione and I touched fingers and suddenly our bodies took on am mysterious tingle. Both our hair darkened and my hair curled. our eyes changed to a shocking red.

"A little thing we like to call mommy and daddy. I think you know them Harry. Mommy killed your godfather after all. And daddy took your parents as well." I smirked evilly at their faces of shock and horror.

"My reasons not all that different really. Just the fact that everyone in my family are all idiots and They don't realize that Pure-bloods are the only true wizards unlike the Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors you all are." Fred answered Ron.

"But Fred-"

"Crucio!" Fred hit the speaker, who was none other than George with the spell. Quickly wands were out an pointed at Fred. However with all of our training Hermione and I were fast enough to put up shields to block the stunners and disarming spells that flew our way. Fred broke the spell and George stopped his frantic screaming and fell limp on the ground. We quickly rushed out of the door to find my father.


End file.
